


Earth Stirs in Her Winter Sleep

by Rhyolight



Category: Rivers of London - Ben Aaronovitch
Genre: F/F, Far-off animal noises, Taking time for oneself
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-10 13:03:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5586682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhyolight/pseuds/Rhyolight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The prompt was 'a winter walk'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Earth Stirs in Her Winter Sleep

After Christmas dinner, Miriam Stephanopoulos went for a walk. 

'Her Inside' had gone to carol at the parish church, for all that her father was Jewish and she listed her faith as ‘Wicca Catholic’. Must be nice not to care about the fine points. Miriam couldn’t quite manage it. 

The thin cover of snow, out here beyond the London heat island, deadened the whatever traffic noise there was. 

A rook called.

As she came back toward the church, its doors opened, releasing the braided strains of Dona Nobis Pacem. Her wife’s voice rode the highest line, angel-clear, and Miriam smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> From a poem by Robert Graves:
> 
>  
> 
> _She tells her love while half asleep,_  
>  In the dark hours,  
> With half-words whispered low:  
> As Earth stirs in her winter sleep  
> And puts out grass and flowers  
> Despite the snow,  
> Despite the falling snow.


End file.
